Clara
by YourImpossibleGirl
Summary: Klaus is back in town and up to no good as per usual. Unfortunately, this time the trouble includes a new player. Who exactly is Clara and why does Klaus want her so much?


**Hi everyone! This is my first Vampire Diaries fanfiction, and I'm not expecting it to be brilliant. But the idea has been swirling around in my head for a while now, so I thought I would write it down and see what you all think. This will be a Delena fic, but that won't be the main focus. Please read and review, tell me what you think and whether or not to continue with this story.**

**Alexis **

Prologue

Elena always knew that there were many things she didn't know about Damon and Stefan Salvatore. What with them being 150 years older than her, it's not like she could know every little thing about them. She did, however, think that she knew the most important things about them- what made them tick. Staring at the scene in front of her, she couldn't believe how she had possibly missed such an important factor in their lives.

Chapter One

The day she found out about Damon Salvatore's biggest secret started like any other not-so-normal day in Mystic Falls. Damon had called her at some ridiculous time before dawn, on a Monday no less, to tell her that Klaus was once again causing trouble. With much grumbling and the realization that her school attendance record was practically non-existent anyways, she hauled herself out of bed and into the shower, nearly scalding herself as she got in.

She dressed in skinny jeans, a dark blue shirt and her signature Converse, wrote a quick note to Alaric to tell him where she was going and left, making her was begrudgingly over to the Boarding House.

"Alright Damon, what was so important that you woke me up at 3am to tell me?" she called, annoyance clear in her voice as she entered the house. The vampire in question appeared in front of her before she could blink, an almost frantic look clear in his eyes. That immediately raised Elena's panic levels; Damon was never scared and definitely never frantic.

"You're here!" he said, almost shocked. This confused her, hadn't he asked her to come over as soon as possible?

"You ask, I come; I'm easy like that" she said, mimicking his words from a few months before. At her reply, he rolled his eyes and muttered something inaudible under his breath "Damon, what's going on?"

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me you won't get mad, alright?" he looked at her pleadingly, something that was completely out of character for the usually badass vampire.

"What did you do?" she demanded, panic still flowing rapidly through her veins. She couldn't stand to lose another person, and Damon was starting to make her feel like she was about to.

"Promise me" he begged, his eyes more serious than she had ever seen. Elena nodded in affirmation and he sighed in relief "Believe me when I tell you that I never wanted you to find out like this" with that, he grabbed by the wrist and pulled her into the unused kitchen of the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Find what out like this? Damon what's…" she trailed off as she rounded the corner, and saw a tiny little girl sitting on the kitchen counter, a bright red lollipop in her mouth "Oh". On any day, seeing a child in the Boarding House would have been suspicious but not really any reason for Damon's strange behavior, however, just looking at this little girl explained more than words ever could.

She was tiny, about 5 years old, with dark curls and excruciatingly familiar blue eyes; Damon's blue eyes. She looked like a doll, with porcelain skin and bow shaped lips, and was enchantingly beautiful. Her eyes lit up when they entered the room, and she smiled brightly. Elena already knew who this girl was, there was absolutely no mistaking it, but she got confirmation right then and there.

"Hi Daddy! Who's this?" she asked in her sweet little girl's voice, swinging her legs over the edge of the counter.

"This is my friend Elena. Elena, this is Clara, my daughter" she heard him sigh as he finished introducing them, not knowing how she would react to this huge secret he had been keeping. One of the things that Elena always relied on him for, other than saving her life, was that he would always tell her the truth, even if it would hurt her. The girl in question couldn't bring herself to be angry with him, this secret wasn't to protect her, it was to protect his little girl, and although she was hurt that he hadn't told her before know, she wasn't angry. Plus, Clara was just too cute to be mad at for existing.

"Hi Miss Elena, my daddy's told me lots about you!" Clara said, legs still swinging. Elena looked over at Damon, who was looking at his feet in embarrassment. He raised his gaze to meet hers, and smiled slightly when he saw that she wasn't angry.

"Has he now? Like what?" she asked the girl, her teasing tone directed at Damon.

"Well, like how you're really stubborn and always getting into trouble" Elena blushed as Damon smirked, of course that was what he told his daughter about her "and that he thinks you're the most beautiful person he knows" now it was Damon's turn to blush as well, Elena's cheeks getting darker but a smile appeared on her face "and that he l…" before the girl could finish what she was saying, Damon had blurred to where she was sitting and covered her mouth with his hand, preventing Elena from hearing the next words.

"Okay, that's enough from you" Damon said jokingly, playfully glaring at his little girl. "The rest can be our little secret, 'kay Clarie?" She nodded vigorously but Damon still didn't remove his hand from her mouth. Elena watched as a devious looked crossed her face, and suddenly Damon jumped in surprise, wiping his hand on her jeans.

"That was gross Clara" he complained as the girl giggled wildly on the counter top. Elena couldn't help but laugh along with Clara. She never thought that Damon would have made a good father, but this little encounter proved her very wrong, even though Clara's existence was still a surprise to her.

Hearing Elena laugh brought him back to the reason she was here in the first place. Seeing the shift in his stance, Elena gestured towards the living room.

"Hey Clarie, I have to tell Elena about some things okay? Can you go up to your room please?" Upon hearing her father's request, Clara's bow lips pouted adorably.

"But Daddy, I want to show Miss Elena my room!" she exclaimed, pouting at her father with puppy dog eyes. Vampire must have incredibly powers of resistance, Elena thought, looking at Clara's pout, because any other person would have given in in an instant. Damon just shook his head and said that she could show Elena later. Clara sighed unhappily but jumped gracefully of the counter and glided out of the room with grace only vampires can possibly manage. Not being able to stand the crushed look on the child's face, Elena piped up

"Clara, after your daddy and I talk, I'll come up and you can show me your room. Does that sound good?" Clara's face instantly brightened, and she blurred to hug Elena, almost knocking the bigger girl off her feet. She hugged Elena's legs tightly, only being able to reach just below her hips.

"Thank you Miss Elena!" she squealed, before blurring out of sight. With Clara gone, Elena turned to Damon with an expectant look on her face. Damon ushered her into the living room, pacing the floors as she took a seat. He had been putting off this explanation for as long as possible, but he knew that she deserved answers. Taking a seat opposite Elena, he began

"Clara was born April 4, 1856, when I was 16 years old" This was the beginning of a very long day.

**So, what do you think? I know Damon's OOC but this is his daughter we're talking about, she's a very big secret to have kept from everyone. Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. The next chapter should be up shortly and we'll get into more detail about Clara and what Klaus is up to.**

**Alexis **


End file.
